Telecommunication devices have advanced from single purpose devices enabling voice calling to multi-purpose devices having an ever increasing number of capabilities. In addition to voice calling, telecommunication devices often include an email client, text messaging capabilities, instant messaging capabilities, device locating capabilities, such as global positioning system (GPS) capabilities, social networking applications, and a wide variety of third party applications. To utilize this myriad of applications and services, telecommunication devices often include several inputs. Such inputs include numeric keypads, alphanumeric keypads, touch screens, capacitive surfaces for scrolling, scroll wheels, cameras, microphones, and other input buttons. Coupled with these advances, telecommunication devices have maintained a relatively small form factor and in many instances have decreased in size. Controls included on such small form factor devices are often difficult to use and, in many cases, aren't used at all.
Concurrent with these advances, personal area networks offering wireless local connections, such as Bluetooth® connections, have enable telecommunication device users to pair their telecommunication devices with other devices or components, such as headsets. The headsets typically include a limited, defined set of inputs, such as a button for answering a call and a button for terminating a call, as well as a microphone and speaker.